Fortnite High
by 500yas2har671th
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Fortnite characters as they go through high school and deal with romance and tests! Lots of shipping. Possible harems, but not necessary.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fortnite fanfiction, so, I might be sloppy. These are meant to be like drabbles or one shot collections, but take place in the same timeline. Lots of shipping! No Slash or femSlash. This is a high school AU of Fortnite. All season 9 skins will be included. All characters will be teenage, so, imagine the characters as they are, but younger.**

Prologue: An Explanation of Things

In the Fortnite high school near the Neo Tilted area, there was peace. At least for a few minutes till the recess bell rang. Then there would be anarchy. No control what so ever. Well, that was to be expected from bored teenagers, though not all of them were bored.

On his desk, Spitfire sat, literally twiddling his fingers. He was a smart student, having come in the top 10 in academic performance ever since he joined last year. So, he was bored right now, having gone over the material being covered at least 3 times. He was hoping for a new topic, but was disappointed. So, he swept his gaze over the classroom.

The first thing he noticed was that only three people were paying attention to the class teacher. He nodded in approval, he might not be paying attention himself, but he could afford it, and he didn't condone slacking off. He observed the aforementioned 3.

The first person was Archetype, who pays attention to everything to record it with his built in recorder. He insists that there might be something new every class. He would know, as Archetype had beaten Spitfire in every academic sense.

The second was Bullseye, what was laser focused on learning today. Bullseye had one of the best aim that the class had seen. When she focused on something, she was imperturbable from her objective. 'Looks like she decided to focus on studying today.' Spitfire thought. 'Good for her.'

The last person who was paying attention was Fate, who was always serious. While Spitfire was focused on studies, he hung out with his friends every day and knew how to have fun. Fate was almost never smiling, and when she did, it brought a chill down Spitfire's spine.

Spitfire looked at Banshee, his friend and secret crush. Because they were defaults, they randomly met each other one day and befriended each other. Over time, Spitfire realized that he liked her. A lot. And he didn't know the first thing about romance. So, he ignored it, but, over time, this feeling grew and he could no longer ignore it. In the present, Spitfire was admiring her once again. He decided to ask his friends for help when he met them later. On this feeling.

Defaults were usually ignored by a lot of the people, and some were even bullied. However, the defaults banded together, declared that they would not take bullying any more, and now aren't bullied, even if they are still somewhat ignored. Spitfire was a rare default, one of them who made friends with non defaults.

Currently, the Weapons class was going on. In Fortnite island, the most popular recreation was a sport called 'Battle Royale'. On an exact replica of the Fortnite island, minus the population, 100 people are dropped from a battle bus onto the island, which has guns thrown on it, on the floor or in chests. The goal was simple: Be the last one standing. By any means. A storm closing in meant no camping at the edges, and forcing combat.

The winner was given their very own umbrella and a lot of V-bucks, the currency used in Fortnite. It was a lucrative profession, giving V-bucks to every participant, the winner receiving much more.

With such conditions, it was extremely hard to play the official Battle Royale games held on the other island. A lot of practice and skill was needed, to be able to even stand a chance of being selected for the official games. So, the school of the island had classes to teach their students how to handle weapons, as Battle Royale was the dream job. It also offered after school classes and exclusive coaching for those who could pay for it, or who were skilled enough that the school paid for them.

Anyway, the Weapons class was being held. Sledgehammer was the teacher, having been in the military earlier, and having good knowledge of Assault Rifles and SMGs. The class was 9th grade level. The Fortnite school was a government owned, prestigious school, providing some of the best education out there. In the volatility of the island, the school was a stable area, never having been destroyed.

Back to Spitfire:

Spitfire got up as the bell rang, sighing with relief, as he was bored out of his mind.

"Alright, students, practise your Assault handling, tomorrow we're testing you on it, and anyone below my expectations will be punished. Good luck!" Sledgehammer was strict but fair. He left the room. Spitfire left the room as well, in search of his friends. He would need help on his dilemma. And he knew his friends could help him. He exited the school building, this being recess, and headed to the grounds.

Sure enough, Hay Man was waiting in the soccer ground, just next to the weapon allocated ground. Spitfire saw him first and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hay, Man! How's it going?" Spitfire chuckled as he greeted Hay Man with the same pun he uses every time they meet.

Hay Man sighed. "You're never going to stop that, are you?"

"That's right, Hay Man! So, is Mission Specialist here, or not yet?"

"He is talking to Maven, then he'll be here." Maven was an academic teacher, having excelled in Mathematics and Physics. Mission Specialist wanted to be an astronaut at first, before deciding on Battle Royale as a prospect, but he still retained a keen interest in Physics. Spitfire appreciated his dedication, having been in the same situation as him.

Jonesy reached the grounds. He looked around and spotted his friends, Spitfire and Hay Man talking. He rushed to the spot.

Spitfire grinned at seeing one of his good friends arrive. They greeted each other, then Spitfire took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"Hey, guys, I have to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" Jonesy inquired.

"How do you confess to a girl?"

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Feedback is appreciated, guys. I don't know Spitfire's personality, so I made one up. This is a prologue, so, only some world building, and the introduction of some characters was done. More concepts and characters will be introduced and the point of view will continuously shift.**


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Thanks for reading, whoever read this. The Fortnite fanfiction community is small, but I just had to post this. (No offense to other small communities or this community.) Anyway, here's chapter 1 (previous chapter was a prologue). Reviews are appreciated.**"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Classes resumed, as the bell rang, and recess ended. Banshee returned to class after hanging out with her friend, Ramirez. Banshee and Ramirez were aiming for a career in Battle Royale. They were both very trained in ranged weapons, though Ramirez was more experienced in Assault Rifles and Banshee preferred Pistols. As she entered her Strategy class, her gaze swept the room. She noticed several things.

First of all, there were several bored people, as is typical of such an analytical class. The Strategy class was compulsory for a career in Battle Royale, however, so, it had a lot of students. And not all of them found strategizing boring. Actually, most of them enjoyed it, and the rest only stuck around because of Battle Royale. Banshee was one of the folk who enjoyed the class.

While Banshee wasn't as brilliant in pure academics as her best friend, Spitfire, nor was she an Assault Rifle prodigy, like her other friend, Ramirez, she was skilled in both. She was a well rounded person in terms of her skill set. And she could analyze people (although not numbers as well) like an amateur psychologist. So, she looked around, progressing her analysis.

The second thing she noticed was the fact that Spitfire seemed unusually distracted.

'He's never distracted like that, especially in Strategy.'

Her statement was correct. Spitfire was usually attentive in class. It worried her that he was inattentive today, as she wondered if he had some illness (it was that rare to see Spitfire distracted.).

She blushed while staring at him, she always had had a crush on him, when he rescued her from bullies when she was younger. She never hinted anything to him, unsure about his own feelings. But Banshee wasn't docile. Most people on the island weren't. She wanted to confess for quite a while, and she didn't know how to do so. Ramirez couldn't advise her in this situation, being clueless herself, but she thought she knew someone who could.

**(POV change)**

The Ice King looked around the class. He observed nothing of interest. Until he looked at Spitfire, and saw the brilliant student distracted.

'Ah, this should be interesting.'

The Ice King, contrary to his cold exterior and oppressive demeanor, was actually somewhat soft and liked reading novels. He was an intellectual and also had a soft corner for romance. That's right, he could tell why Spitfire was distracted. He had seen several instances of romance in the class before.

'Looks like a classic case. Oh well, his inexperience will hinder him. Who is it, anyway? I'll know soon enough.'

Drama had always amused the Ice King, and he never interfered with any incident or budding romance. He never hindered nor did he help. He simply observed. It was a pastime for him.

"Hey, Cold Lord. What are you doing?" The Prisoner spoke up, having seen Ice King looking around.

He always called him Cold Lord, as his ancestor had once been imprisoned by Ice King's ancestors. While there was no animosity between them anymore, the Prisoner's family had always called the Ice King the Cold Lord. The Prisoner was actually a good friend of the Ice King, and thus they hung around, having actually understood each other pretty well.

"Oh, it's you, the Prisoner. Well, I see some drama coming up, and it involves that young man over there."

"Ah, Spitfire? Never thought I'd see him daydream in class. Is it a girl?" The Prisoner knew the answer before it was spoken.

"Isn't it always?" The Ice King spoke with amusement.

"This could be interesting. I'll keep an eye on them myself."

"Yes, do so. Now, are you finished preparing for the test tomorrow?"

"You know I am"

The teacher entered, stopping all further conversation, as everyone readied themselves for the class.

**After school:**

Dispersal was a chaotic time on the best of days, and on the worst, it was complete anarchy. Through this Spitfire made his way to find Banshee. His objective was to confess to her. He had gotten some advice from his friends, and so he had some confidence. At the same time, he had an intense nervousness, quite natural for a teenager who is going to confess not knowing whether his/her feelings are reciprocated.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, when he spotted her. He wondered if this was a good idea, suddenly. But he knew he had to go through with it. He headed towards Banshee, recalling the advice he was given.

_Flashback:_

_"How do you confess to a girl?" Spitfire asked._

_"What?!" Jonesy was blindsided by Spitfire's sudden question, not expecting his studious friend to ask such a thing. He had no experience in romance himself._

_Hay Man chuckled. "Welcome to being a man, Spitfire! Who's the lucky girl?"_

_Spitfire blushed at that, but answered regardless._

_"It's Banshee."_

_"Ah, so, your childhood friend. Now, you came to the right person for advice, at least, to begin with. Listen up."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea, as you have no experience, Hay Man." Jonesy voiced his concerns._

_Hay Man's smile disappeared. "Man, Jonesy, I have some experience. Although, I haven't seen her in a long time…" His voice trailed off._

_"Well, Hay Man?" Spitfire impatiently interrupted._

_"Right, so, you wanna act natural. Don't try to impress with your looks, although you should look good as well, but impress with your actions. Since she's your friend, she knows you pretty well, and you don't need to spend more time impressing her. So, to recap point 1, act natural."_

_Jonesy sweatdropped on seeing Spitfire taking notes on a notepad. "That's actually good advice." He grudgingly noted._

_"Hey, show some respect! I can give good advice, OK? Anyway, point number 2. Don't creep her out or make her feel uncomfortable in the run up to, or during the confession. Don't do anything that might worsen her opinion of you. Stay calm. Show that you respect her for who she is."_

_"Alright." Spitfire jotted down the point._

_"Lastly, don't worry about feeling nervous. Go for it in a spontaneous manner. This will make you less anxious about when the right time is, and it will also convey sincerity. Nervousness is expected and is perfectly fine. After all, this is huge."_

_Spitfire religiously took notes and nodded his head._

_"Thanks, man. I was working myself up, and this means a lot to me. I still feel nervous, but now I think I know how to go about it."_

_"I have no experience, but, I think you should just follow your heart and say what you genuinely feel, Spitfire. A romance is a big thing, and there are lots of people in it for their impulses." Jonesy blushed after saying that line, but continued, "You need to be sincere and follow your feelings on this. Preparation helps, but it is secondary to the objective. Good luck, man!"_

_"That's deep, Jonesy. When did you become philosophical?" Hay Man smirked._

_"Ever since you became the right person to ask for romantic advice."_

_"Calm down, guys! Thanks for the help, both of you. I feel a lot calmer now. I'm going to do it today." Spitfire boldly announced._

_"That's what I'm talking about! Good luck, buddy. Remember this: You can do it!" Hay Man said encouragingly._

_"Hay, Man! Hello, Jonesy. Hi, Spitfire. What did I miss?" Mission Specialist showed up just then. The bell rang, signalling the end of recess._

_End Flashback_

Banshee saw Spitfire, and was going to call him when he saw her too. He started walking to her. She smiled. She always enjoyed spending time with Spitfire, he was her best friend (and secret crush). She wondered, if her plan of confessing to him was really a good idea, then rejected that thought immediately; This was no time for doubt, that she knew.

'Remember, stay calm and speak from the heart. You can do this, Banshee!' She thought to herself. She had taken advice from a person well qualified to speak about love, and she was following it diligently.

"Hey, Banshee! I'm happy to see you!"

"Hi, Spitfire! You do seem very happy today. So, may I ask why you are so happy?"

"I have a crush on this girl, and I'm planning to confess today. I'll be happy knowing that she knows about my feelings."

Banshee felt confused, and slightly jealous. 'Who is this girl? Why is he telling me about her? Does he want my help?' She didn't want him to confess to anyone else! She decided to confess immediately, as she knew that there was a chance that the girl was her.

"Spitfire! I like you! A lot! Please go out with me!" She blurted out, blushing with mortification. 'I wanted to be smooth, but, here I am.'

Spitfire was gaping at Banshee's confession. He internally cheered. She liked him! He could tell her that he liked her too, without worry.

"Wow, that is sudden, but, um, I like you a lot too! I will happily go out with you!" Spitfire replied with extreme happiness.

Banshee flew into his arms, hugging him tightly and with joy. He reciprocated! Right now, Banshee was over the moon. She didn't think she would confess like that, but she was happy nevertheless.

"Oh, um, well, Banshee, I'll walk you home. I was thinking we could go on a d-date some time this weekend."

"I'd like that, Spitfire. Let's go!"

The newly formed couple walked home, to Salty Springs where they both lived. And, several things were set in motion. One thing was certain.

Things would be interesting.

**A/N: Next couple will be emphasized on pretty soon. There will be focus on tests, competitions and different characters as well.**

**Characters**** introduced or mentioned:** **Jonesy, Spitfire, Banshee, Mission Specialist, Hay Man, Sledgehammer, Maven, Ice King, The Prisoner, Bullseye, Archetype, Fate, Ramirez.**


	3. Chapter 2: Stage 1: The Tutorial

**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter of this story. I had refrained from using characters used frequently in other Fortnite fics at the start, but I will be introducing them soon too. I am just writing what is coming to mind, so, I hope that you all enjoy this. A shout out to Astraea Eos for the nice review. Good reviews are always nice to read!****Disclaimer: I don't own Fortnite.**

Chapter 2: Stage 1: The Tutorial 

Battle Hound was a humble Jonesy. He knew he was slightly above average in his academics, and skilled with explosives. He knew that nobody knew how he looked, and several were curious about it. But he never banked on his popularity (from his looks) and never had any 'perks' from it. He was a silent Jonesy, not speaking much at all, and rarely participating in any groups. He was an introvert in every way possible.

That's why Battle Hound had a high appreciation for books and video games,and envied the extroverts of his class. He wished, sometimes, that he could openly speak his mind, and not worry. And every time, he came to the same conclusion: He couldn't, and that was alright. There were already so many people talking in class, that he could afford to stay silent, and keep to himself.

As you can tell, a lot of introversion inspired a lot of introspection in Battle Hound. He knew a lot of conventions that people didn't see. He was the wallflower who knew the works. And, he didn't like problems. At all. He emphatically kept away from drama and other people's problems. He would help if he could, but he learned a long time ago that getting himself embroiled in a crisis was too grave to attempt. He was the opposite of the Ice King in this respect; The Ice King loved drama, and always kept an eye on it. But, he and Battle Hound were similar in the respect that they both didn't interfere.

Battle Hound was walking to the cafeteria during recess. He heard, from one of his only friends, Jonesy, that Spitfire and Banshee had gotten together as of yesterday. He had congratulated them indirectly, and wondered how long they were in love.

Battle Hound was not as sharp in romantic matters, so, he was contemplating the matter of Spitfire's romance, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you with that." He apologized, accepting blame for the accident.

"Whatever, Battle Hound. Just leave, I'll pick it up myself. I don't need help." The respondent was Highland Warrior, the de facto 'ice queen' of the class. Highland Warrior was a cold Wildcat who never interacted with people much, and the only interactions were to tell them how weak they were, or that she didn't care about them.

She was also very skilled with explosives, and one of the top students during Playground class, a class where people fought against each other, like the real Battle Royale, and tested their skills. This made her arrogant, and cold too. She wasn't friendly at all. She only gave grudging respect to the students above her in Playground.

"Alright then." Battle Hound said, while walking away, lost in thought as usual, not caring about Highland Warrior at all, and moved on without looking back.

Highland Warrior sneered at him and walked to her locker, hiding her surprise at the fact that Battle Hound didn't care at all about the fact that he met her. She knew most people were frightened of her, and would defer to her or cringe like cowards, but he didn't. She cleared her head of these thoughts, and went to keep her books.

**After recess, during the Playground class**:

Playground was the favorite class of the majority of the students. It had a few rules, but the only real rule was: Be the last one standing. In Playground, a big patch of ground, belonging to the school was prepared, and the students entered onto a platform. Chests were generated via technology, holding weapons and consumables. Students came with only a pickaxe and had to loot and fight as quickly as possible. Weapons and consumables were also found on the floor. The winner was the person who had the most kills as well as the person who survived the longest without being killed. There were two trophies for each person who won, and the matches showed the raw power and skill of some students, while revealing the tactics of others.

Battle Hound, contrary to his name, didn't take part in Playground much. He only joined occasionally, and always made sure to leave before the generated storm reached the fourth circle. He didn't want attention, or so he thought earlier, and so he didn't show his skills. But, he was taking part today because he was sick of being in the background. He decided to play till the end today, and he was contemplating his plan of action.

Highland Warrior was having a bad day and blamed Battle Hound for it. Her day went fine till she bumped into him, and he ignored her existence (in her mind). Then, she encountered Dream in the hallway, while going to eat lunch.

Dream was a Headhunter who had blue skin, eyes the same color as rifts, and a peculiar personality to speak. Most people liked her, but were afraid of her because she had the habit of knowing what the person was thinking and what was going to be said in any conversation. That definitely freaked people out. And, people who didn't like her claimed she worked on trickery. Nobody believed it for a second, but they knew there was something inexplicable about the enthusiastic Headhunter.

"Hello, Highland Warrior Wildcat. I see, that you have bumped into someone. Oh, and I guess you were thinking about Battle Hound? You're going to say that it's none of my business and tell me to leave like you did with him? He didn't care, did he? And that shocks you? This is golden!"

Highland Warrior sighed, having met Dream before, and, each time, the blue eyed Headhunter had come on top of the verbal battles that they engaged in. She knew it was futile to argue or snap at Dream, but she was irritated as well, by the fact that what Dream said was true.

"You know, Dream, you're right. But, you're still annoying." Highland Warrior admitted, in a rare show of emotion and frankness. Then, she cleared her face and went back to coldness, as it was second nature to her.

"Now, I have to leave. I will talk to you later." She said, trying to converse as less as possible so as not to get more irritated by Dream.

Dream smiled. "But you don't want to, do you? You don't want to meet me or talk to me at all today." She laughed softly. "I'll oblige you today, and l will go as well. I'll be seeing you." With that, she walked off, leaving Highland Warrior to ponder her words.

Highland Warrior's team in soccer lost as well, during recess, because she didn't coordinate. She was thinking of why Battle Hound ignored her, and didn't acknowledge her at all, and so she wasn't paying attention to the match. She snapped out of her stupor too late, and despite her best efforts, her team lost.

So, it was no surprise that she was in a bad mood. In her mind, Battle Hound had some responsibility for her bad day, because she was perfectly fine till she bumped into him. 'I'll teach him a lesson in today's Playground. He isn't near my rank, anyway, so he shouldn't be much of a challenge.'

The students entered the Playground simulator, a room which used advanced technology to simulate a battlefield very similar to the Fortnite island itself, in some aspects, and the loot. Damage was simulated as well, with the players not taking any damage in reality. The results of the match were recorded, sent to the principal, and then included in a student's evaluation. The Playground tested the survival skills of the students, and was a brilliant way of finding out whether a student was good enough to seriously consider a career in Battle Royale. The school never forced any career on a person, however.

"Right, you got half an hour in here. The rules are well known: Go wherever you like, and don't use your powers till the 10 minute interval. Loot, stock up, and be the last one standing. Or whatever. Respawns are infinite, and will be a criterion for a tiebreaker. Good luck, students!" Prodigy declared. Prodigy was the teacher in charge of Playground, and was the youngest teacher in the school. His genius got him the teaching job.

"Ready, set, go!"

The bell rang, signalling the start of the match, and the people rushed to different areas, all in search of chests, guns, throwables, etc. For a few minutes, there was peace, then shots were heard. Several people respawned, and glided back into the action.

Highland Warrior was a very skilled player, no matter her arrogance. She had picked up 8 grenades, 6 Stink Bombs, 9 Impulse Grenades and an Assault Rifle. She was extremely good with throwables, able to time them right to get eliminations, and so far she wasn't eliminated even once. She allowed herself a small smile in celebration.

All celebration ceased when Omega appeared out of nowhere and shotgunned her with a Combat Shotgun. Headshot, too. Highland Warrior cursed the circumstances inwardly as she was down to 63 health. Luckily, she had full shield before he appeared, so she survived, but she wouldn't survive another shot at this range, especially as the Combat Shotgun had higher range than most Shotguns.

So, she did the logical thing. She threw a Stink Bomb and an Impulse Grenade. The Impulse Grenade sent her out of shotgun range (though the Combat could still hit her for damage) and the Stink Bombs forced him to retreat. She threw more Impulse Grenades, launching herself away from him. Then, she tossed a grenade at him. Only to see Omega constructing a pyramid over it. She gritted her teeth. She knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Before anything more could happen, Omega rushed her with his Shotgun, forcing her to pull out her Assault Rifle. The ensuing gunfight was easily won by Omega, much to Highland Warrior's ire. She respawned, ready to take out more people. She searched for Battle Hound, her target for today. She dispatched a squad of defaults that came to attack her without looking; two grenades dealt with them. She sighed.

'What were those defaults thinking? Attacking me without any plan whatsoever. Now, I hope, if I fight Battle Hound, he is somewhat tougher.' She thought, not noticing that she was thinking more about Battle Hound than she had thought about anyone.

Battle Hound was having fun. He had almost forgotten the thrill of Playground. He had eliminated Omega (one of the best Playground players), a squad of folk (he didn't remember, nor did he care to, their names) and spotted Highland Warrior. His eyes gleamed with glee. He knew she was a top student in Playground, and wanted to test himself to see if he could take her down. Then, he saw her getting waylaid by a squad. The battle was fierce, but Highland Warrior took 3 of them down. The last person threw an Impulse Grenade, causing her to be blown back against a wall. He took out his shotgun, as she struggled to get out.

Battle Hound sighed. This was a no win situation for her, unless he intervened. He pulled out his grenades. And threw them at an arc, such that they bounced at the person and not Highland Warrior. The grenade exploded and eliminated the Absolute Zero who was going to shotgun her. He smiled, and then walked away. He wasn't going to fight her now that he took the trouble of rescuing her, as that would render his rescue worthless, and Battle Hound never performed worthless actions.

Highland Warrior saw Battle Hound eliminate Absolute Zero. She analyzed the throw and knew that, he deliberately kept her out of the blast radius. She thought it was because he wanted to challenge her, and she was ready for it. To her chagrin, he walked off without looking back at her, after rescuing her. She was seething at the fact that she owed him now for rescuing her. She didn't like being in anyone's debt. And, she was also surprised that he didn't care that it was her that was rescued. Surely she deserved attention? After all, she wasn't an average student.

Highland Warrior had no more time to think. She heard Omega coming, and grinned. She would get revenge for being eliminated.

**Timeskip: End of Playground class:**

Battle Hound was sitting on a chair waiting for the awards to be handed out. After that, the class would disperse for their next class. The maximum eliminations award was given to Drift, a top battler in Playground. Battle Hound won the maximum time survived award, which surprised everyone. However, he wasn't surprised, knowing his own capabilities.

"Class, disperse!" Prodigy declared. Battle Hound got up happily and walked to the door. He was a loner, so he walked alone.

"Hey, Battle Hound. Stop. I need to talk to you." The cold voice of Highland Warrior spoke.

Battle Hound sighed. He had to deal with annoying people like her. That was the main reason he was an introvert. He disliked annoying people and trouble of all kinds. He knew that if he wanted to be more open, he'd have to deal with such things, however. He turned to face her. The first thing he noticed was that she was beautiful. He thought he knew why she became cold, too.

"Oh, yes, uh, Highland Warrior, is it? Alright, what do you want to tell me?" He asked straightforwardly.

"Why did you do it?" She asked angrily.

"Huh? Did what? I have done several things today. You'll have to tell me about any specific incident." Battle Hound said dispassionately.

"Why did you eliminate Absolute Zero, but not me? I saw you. You had the skill and foresight to do so. But you didn't. Why did you help me?" Highland Warrior demanded, her curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't need help, damnit! She could take care of herself, and didn't need anybody else.

Battle Hound walked away from her, but not before answering her question. He was out of her sight before she could stop him. His answer, however, gave her something to think before he left. What was his answer?

"Because, you looked like you needed help…"

**A/N: Cut! And, I am pleased with the way the pacing has been going on so far. I have introduced several new characters along with their personalities. As you can tell, the next confirmed ship is Highland Warrior and Battle Hound. But, this ship has quite a bit of time left to sail. As you can tell, Highland Warrior is a tsundere.**

**Characters**** introduced or mentioned:**

**Defaults: Ramirez, Jonesy, Spitfire, Banshee.**

**Uncommon**** Outfits: Bullseye, Hay Man**

**Rare Outfits: Maven, Dream, Absolute Zero, Prodigy**

**Epic**** Outfits: Archetype, Mission Specialist, Highland Warrior, Sledgehammer**

**Legendary Outfits: The Ice King, The Prisoner, Battle Hound, Drift, Omega**

**Let me know if I have not listed anyone here, who has been mentioned or made an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 3: Stage 2: The Introduction

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while, guys. I was busy with school and classes. It's a lot of work, but I found the time to write this! I actually had made this chapter earlier, but I deleted it, as it was garbage. This is my improved version. In this chapter, I am going to elaborate on the backstories of a few characters. Like Dream, Drift, The Ice King. I love Season X! So many new characters to write on. Lots of dialogue this chapter, as well. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Stage 2: The Introduction

As The Ice King solved his science problems, his thoughts drifted a little, without him noticing much. He was always an on looker, a relatively new person to the island. The previous Ice King had retired 200 years ago, so the throne was empty for long. The ice kingdom was asleep while the throne was empty, without any administration. He was created 15 years ago. He was treated as the heir to the throne of ice by the kingdom, but he never let the pressure get to him. This was because he found something he loved doing: Enjoying the simple things in life. He liked reading fiction, watching people get around in their lives, and the drama created by everyone's choices intersecting. The Ice King was a connoisseur, in a way.

_Flashback:__The Ice King was friends with the Prisoner for a while. He also had a friend whom he couldn't remember the name of. All he remembered was that she was a girl who liked to dress in black. The Ice King was playing with both of them. They were playing what they called 'wargames'. Basically, one of them would make a fort, the other would try to raid it and either force the defender off of it or eliminate them. The third person served as a referee. Usually, the Ice King would defend from the Prisoner and his other friend. But today, he was attacking instead.__The Ice King reasoned in his head, then prepared the attack. First, he used a Shockwave Grenade to launch himself to the top of the fort (imagine a 1 by 1, surrounded by outwards facing ramps), then placed down a Launch Pad. He glided over to a ramp, then used a Heavy Sniper Rifle to break into the structure. He destroyed the roof above him and the walls surrounding the floor tile with an Assault Rifle, then entered and boxed himself in. As the Prisoner came to check on the area, he saw the box was apparently undisturbed. He prepared his Pump Shotgun to attack Ice King. Just then, he heard walking behind him, and fired on reflex. The only thing there was a grenade, which the Prisoner blocked off with a pyramid. However, he was shotgunned in the head twice with a Combat Shotgun, eliminating him. The referee declared Ice King as the winner.__The Ice King laughed as he exited the structure, revelling in his victory. His friend congratulated him, while the Prisoner grumbled about 'cheap tactics'.__"But all's fair in love and war, and this; this is war. My tactic was perfectly executed, since it achieved its purpose." The Ice King responded.__"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know, Cold Lord, I think XXXXXXX likes y-" The Prisoner was interrupted by the aforementioned girl hitting him on his head.__"You were saying, Prisoner?" She said with false sweetness.__"Ouch, that hurt! Sorry, I thought it would be funny." He responded.__"What would be funny, exactly?" The Ice King asked curiously.__"Nothing!" They both responded hastily.__"I see…" He frowned murderously at both of them. "Well, this has been fun, but I have to go now. There is a lot to do. See you later, XXXXXXX, Prisoner." The Ice King said coldly, then turned around and proceeded to walk away.__"Sigh. He won't change, will he?" The Prisoner spoke wearily. The Ice King prided himself on his knowledge. To not be told something usually didn't infuriate him, because he could always find out, but when his friends didn't tell him something, he was both hurt and angry. Hence, he usually turned icy (no pun intended) towards them.__"Wait! Ice King! I'm sorry! But I can't tell you. It's something very personal." The girl said desperately, not wanting him to go on such a note.__"Obviously extremely personal, if the Prisoner knows but I don't." He said, without raising his voice, his tone getting icier by the second. "I digress. I told you I have to go. Well, I am off. See you later." He turned to walk off again. The Ice King was quite sharp, and the girl knew she couldn't win this battle. She sighed, however, not having the courage to tell the Ice King that she liked him, and wanted to be more than friends with him.__Flashback ends_

The Ice King had forgotten her name, sadly. He wanted to keep in touch with her, but he was so busy with the ice kingdom's affairs that he forgot her name, though not the memories he had of her. She was his best friend, before she moved away. He couldn't locate her. The Ice King grew fond of the drama of life because of her, so he desperately wanted to reconnect with his unnamed friend.

'Do I have a crush? Probably not, since I haven't seen her. But if I do see her, I hope we can be friends again.'

He thought about this randomly, as he prepared his notes. He then spotted the class's airhead, Glimmer. The princess was incredibly naive and airheaded, just like her friend Sugarplum. But she was a friend of the Ice King because she stayed in his kingdom, and the Ice King was always amused by the drama created by their antics. Glimmer had just entered, and headed to Renegade's table.

"Hey, Renegade, have you seen Ice King?" She asked the sarcastic default.

"No, I haven't seen him. Why do you want to see him? Do you like him?" He said, teasingly.

"Yes, I do. I want to talk to him!" She said brightly. The entire class turned to Glimmer after hearing this. As for the Ice King, he felt like facepalming. He hated participating in a drama unless it was as an onlooker.

'This will be troublesome… Such misfortune.' He thought, while working on a solution to get himself out of this unscathed.

**Meanwhile, with Dream:**

The blue skinned Headhunter was doodling absentmindedly while pondering Banshee's future. Dream was a special person, born with an ability to see the future of a person, when they needed the advice. This meant that whoever needed help which only she could give were the only people she could see the future of. She could see the near future of anyone if she concentrated a little. However, Drift, Catalyst, the Ice King, the Prisoner and she herself were immune to this. Since her ability activated to help others, Dream was a very helpful person, though her personality was often off-putting.

Dream didn't know too much about her ability's origin, but she didn't care, as long as she could help. In that aspect, she was the opposite of Omega, who was very selfish, and she frustrated people like Highland Warrior, who were egoistic and a bit tsundere.

"Hey, Dream! What're you thinking about?" Dream's only friend, Dynamic Dribbler, asked. Dynamic Dribbler played for the school soccer team.

"Not much, Dribbler. Just some futures I saw. That's all."

"So you found anyone needing help?" Dynamic Dribbler asked with natural curiosity.

"Yes, quite a few people. But I think that Omega will need my help the most today…" Dream said, in what could only be described as a dreamy tone.

"Omega!? But he's the class prodigy. What could he need help with?" Dynamic Dribbler was nonplussed by the revelation.

"There is a dark side to everything… Omega has received an offer he can't refuse… If he accepts, there will be a lot of trouble. I need to convince him not to accept it." Dream said cryptically.

"I see. So you won't tell me anything, as usual?" Dynamic Dribbler said with some heat.

"No, I cannot. Getting you involved would put you in danger, nor would it actually benefit you to know. I really am s-"

"No, don't be. I understand. Just make sure you're safe yourself, you know? You can't help anyone if you're hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

As Dream went to see Omega, she pondered on what she had seen.

_Future vision:__The school grounds had a cheery atmosphere to them, contrasting the actual situation. She was staring at the destroyed school buildingl. The whole area had been destroyed by Omega and his backup. Omega himself flew above the grounds, surveying the destruction. His suit's mask hid his emotions. Several students lay unconscious, having been defeated quite a while back. Dream was the only one standing.__"This power… It's everything I wanted… Now I can achieve my goals easily! No one will stand in my way!" Omega said with glee.__"It's time, Omega. Destroy the school completely. Kill the girl." The voice of Scoundrel, one of the low tier villains sent to recruit Omega for the supervillain group, spoke without mercy.__Dream was out of options. She wasn't a fighter, and never liked to fight much. She didn't have many offensive abilities, and a gunfight would simply result in a victory for Omega. Basically, she was out of options. She prepared an attack, anyway, knowing that it wouldn't work.__Sure enough, the blue beam of energy she sent was absorbed by Omega and sent back with double the force. Dream stared as the attack grew closer…__Vision ends_

Dream wasn't a genius. Nor was she powerful in fights. But her ability let her prepare, and she was the only one standing between Omega and the offer. She knew that the vision would take place on a day where the Ice King, the Prisoner, Drift, Catalyst and Singularity would all be busy or absent. These people were the variables. What was bad was that the Ice King had no qualms about skipping school, and the Prisoner usually followed suit. Getting rid of Drift, Singularity and Catalyst would be more difficult. But, since the vision would happen, it meant that they were taken care of.

"Omega. How are you today?" Dream asked politely.

"Good enough, thank you." Omega replied with equal courtesy.

"Has the conflict in your mind been resolved? What have you decided?"

"I don't know how much you know, but I won't tell you anything. Mind your own business or else there will be trouble." Omega walked away without looking back.

Dream sighed. 'You're still not fully convinced, are you, Omega? A truly evil person would've threatened to kill me. What to do now?'

"When you're awake, Dream, maybe you could move a little? My locker is where you are standing right now, and I need to get my Physics book."

Dream was shaken out of her thoughts and turned to see Battle Hound. He was waiting for her to move. She moved, and apologized for blocking his locker.

"No problem. I think that if something is on your mind, talking to someone might help. Not like it's my business, though." As he spoke, the masked Jonesy dug through his locker, and found what he was searching for. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you later, Dream." He turned around and left.

"I think I will, Battle Hound Jonesy." Dream muttered under her breath. She walked down the hallway, looking for a person to help her. Omega wouldn't listen, and that meant she couldn't do this on her own. She didn't like involving other people, but this clearly wasn't something she could handle on her own. She concentrated her abilities, trying to find someone suitable to help. Much to her chagrin, she couldn't.

'I'm running out of time! The vision could take place any day, but it will happen sooner rather than later! I might have to fight…' She thought worriedly.

"Any problems, Dream?" The soft voice of Drift spoke, bringing her out of her stupor.

"None. Thanks for asking." Dream lied.

"You're lying, but I won't push it. We all have our problems, and if you want help, you should ask. Have a nice day." Drift sauntered off. Dream watched him go petulantly, wondering if she should confide in him.

'No, I have to do this myself first. I need a plan…'

**With Drift**:

Drift knew it would be a wild day when Catalyst showed up.

_Flashback:__The girl had an odd hairstyle, but had a similar outfit, and eerily similar abilities. As a matter of fact, their dimensional origin was different, or else Drift would have sworn that she was his counterpart.__Drift could sense anomalies in the space-time continuum, and he sensed one the day before Catalyst showed up. Along with Sparkle Supreme and X Lord. He was interested in her origin, as having a different dimensional origin was decidedly odd. Ok, it was very strange. But Drift had a plan: Confide in Singularity. Singularity was the student council president, and one of Drift's best friends. She could advise him if necessary. Otherwise, he could ask Dream if she sensed it. Drift could see that Dream's abilities were connected to his. However, what with all the things on his plate, he was too busy to befriend her.__"We need to talk, Catalyst." Drift said when he encountered the girl the next day. Singularity advised him to confront her.__"I thought so too, Drift. The anomalous alleyway." She replied without missing a beat.__"The one with the trap? Alright. Come, let's go." He grabbed her arm and summoned a rift at their spot, teleporting them into the alley, just behind the trap in question.__"How did you do that?" Catalyst asked in amazement. Drift raised an eyebrow, before it came to him.__"You don't know how to use your powers completely, do you?" He interrogated. She nodded at his assumption. He smiled encouragingly at her.__"I can always help you with your powers, if you like. But I need to ask a question." He said. Seeing her waiting, he continued.__"Did you come from the future in your dimension? With a Durr Burger? From a rift?" He questioned. If his hypothesis was correct, the Zero Point orb merged his dimension and her dimension together when it exploded.__"Yes, that's exactly how I came! Wait, don't tell me you also came here like that?..." She trailed off, wondering the same thing.__"Yes, I did. Looks like the Zero Point merged your dimension with mine. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Drift, the rifter of this dimension…"__"And I am Catalyst, rifter from another dimension. Pleased to meet you, Drift. Can you really help me with my powers?!"__"Pleased to meet you, too. Yes, I can help. I have a lot of experience, but I think you only started using your powers recently. Come tomorrow to my house. We'll discuss more there." After giving her his address and exchanging numbers, Drift teleported her and himself back to school. Then, they both went to class.__Drift was calculating in his head the equations needed for dimensional travel to succeed. He concluded that the required number far exceeded the energy which could be generated right now. However, the Zero Point orb could generate far more than that. He wondered about the orb's origins once more. He spent the rest of the day investigating the Zero Point._

_Flashback ends_

But Drift never found any new leads. He didn't give up, though, and continued investigating the orb, with the help of Catalyst. When Drift first came to the Fortnite island, he was greeted by Brite Bomber, Cuddle Team Leader and Rex. He was given a your of the island, but he eventually settled down in Pleasant Park. He didn't see them much anymore, but he was still friends with all of them, as well as with Plastic Patroller. Even with all his friends, he didn't progress much with his investigation, so he put it on hold.

Which led him to offer to Catalyst exclusive training sessions at the hill with spray painted Durr Burger tomorrow. She needed the training tomorrow, because her powers would destabilize if she didn't learn how to control them. Drift had almost finished training her (and training himself in the process), and tomorrow would be the last session. He would skip school along with her, as the session was necessary.

On hearing this, a certain teacher snuck behind the school and made a call to an unknown number.

"Hello? This is 06$4."

"Hello, 06$4. Please verify yourself."

"The passcode is 'DSS70H'.''

"You have been verified, 06$4. Any updates?"

"Move it to tomorrow. I have information that the rifters are planning to bunk tomorrow."

"This is hard knowledge?"

"I got it from Problem 1 himself."

"Ah, that's good. What about Problem 2?"

"I will update you on that at the end of the school day. I have to return now. This 06$4 checking out."

The teacher returned, unnoticed during his absence. He went to teach.

**At the end of the day:**

"I'm sorry, Ice King! I caused you trouble. Please forgive me!" Glimmer lamented, while apologizing.

"Just don't do it next time. It's alright." The Ice King said comfortingly, while patting her shoulder. The Ice King was kind to Glimmer as she was a bit airheaded, and people tried to take advantage of that. The Ice King was her friend, and he wouldn't let her be cheated because she was unaware of something.

The Prisoner watched the scene with amusement. Glimmer was no friend of his, but he treated her nicely because Ice King did. The Prisoner was one of the Ice King's good friends, and he wouldn't offend him if he could avoid it.

"Hey, Cold Lord, I heard we're getting a new transfer student tomorrow. What do you think of that?" He said, trying to gauge his friend's mood.

"If the student is interesting, things will certainly be very interesting as well. I will not judge the circumstances until the student arrives."

Typical Ice King. Always fond of the drama. The Prisoner himself could care less about drama, but he was interested in video games. Meanwhile, Glimmer spoke.

"Ooh, does that mean a new student is joining our class? Do you think they'll want to talk to you?" She asked Ice King.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I had this weird feeling which said that the student knows you!" Glimmer said, without any logical basis.

"That's ridiculous. Where is the reasoning behind that?"

"Not everything needs a reason, Ice King!"

When the Ice King got home, he found a letter at the castle. It was asking for an urgent hearing tomorrow at Frosty Flights. The person who requested this hearing was a person called D. Vertex. He wanted to discuss an urgent business opportunity, but only had free time to discuss tomorrow. In school hours. The Ice King debated whether he should attend this.

'It could be a fake. But the note says to bring guards, so I assume it's not a trap. Do I have anything to do at school tomorrow that I would miss? Nothing. I guess I'll attend. Hear this guy out, at least. Better bring Sgt. Winter.'

The Ice King told the Prisoner that he wouldn't be coming to school tomorrow due to urgent business regarding the kingdom.

**Somewhere in an abandoned mansion:**

"Problem 2 is absent tomorrow, sir. We can carry on. Both problems won't interfere. You can carry on with the plan."

"Excellent! Tomorrow, we set in motion a chain of events that will irreversibly alter the island. The boy is needed. Has he agreed, or not?"

"He was irritable, but he agreed to do it tomorrow. He is excited himself about it."

"Indeed. You're dismissed, W.C. Tell Scoundrel to be at the spot tomorrow."

"Of course, sir." With that, W.C. left the mansion while the mastermind behind the chain of events which Dream saw sat down in the basement, while communicating with his accomplices and underlings.

Whatever happened tomorrow, would be huge.

**A/N: Drift x Catalyst is the ship for this chapter. Little bit of Glimmer x Ice King. The flashback shown at the start may seem like filler, but it's actually a set up for a future story arc. Ice King is the character who will have a harem. Small one. Review if you can, everyone. It means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 4: Stage 3: The Main Quest

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Fortnite chapter, and this one continues and concludes the Omega arc. There will be more fighting, and it won't be one sided this time. So, I think you guys can guess who W.C. is and who are problem 1 and 2 respectively. The Prisoner is weaker than the Ice King here as he was imprisoned for a long time, so his powers were siphoned and reduced as a result. Also, the Ice King trains his abilities. Thus, the mysterious boss does not consider the Prisoner as a threat. Read on!**

Chapter 4: Stage 3: The Main Quest

The school building stood proud and tall. A symbol of education and a representation of the Fortnite island's facilities. Omega stood staring at the building with a malicious grin. It all started today. The plan was simple: Uncover the power source by knocking out a few students. The person who contacted him had given him the end of a thin, long cable connecting Loot Lake, Retail Row, Tilted Town and the explosion site (which had the glitched consumables). Drawing on the energy of the Rift Zones, one of which contained the Zero Point itself, Omega would then destroy the school building and kill a few students. He would prefer to knock them out, which would also work. On completing these conditions, Omega should be able to access a huge amount of power. He was sceptical about it till he saw the power of his mysterious benefactor. The man had huge power. And Omega was convinced after seeing that it was mathematically possible.

'This school is too small for me to show my prowess. It will be a magnificent stepping stone for my legend, however. Let us commence.' With that, Omega walked through the building for what would quite possibly be the last time.

In class, the teacher, who was the mysterious W.C., who was classified as a default, greeted the students. He grinned at Omega, who nodded and gave the signal. The plan would commence by recess.

_Flashback:_

_"We'll need to be quick; the Ice King can't be distracted for too long and Singularity will not be distracted. Use the Zero Ball when Singularity confronts you; otherwise you'll have a tough fight on your hands. Eliminate the blue Headhunter if possible; that ability of hers is rather troubling. Implement it by recess; any later and we risk failure." The mystery villain said.__"Alright. Then, how will I know when I can begin?" Omega asked impatiently.__"When you give W.C. here the signal. Then you can decide when to begin. If you haven't signalled by recess, we'll proceed without it."__"We've prepared the upgrade, Omega. Are you ready to receive it?" This was Shadow Ops. One of the villains' more skilled hacker and technologist.__"Yes, I am. Get it done!" After upgrading his suit, he laughed cruelly. Time to get the job done.__The mystery villain smirked at seeing his plan being set in motion. Things were about to get interesting, alright._

_End__ flashback_

Omega was prepared to play his role. While he was too proud to usually follow others, he was smart. He knew his personality well enough. He was quite happy to follow as long as he achieved his goals. He grimaced as he remembered that it was possible that Dream knew the plan, but he reminded himself that the girl wasn't powerful enough to stop him anyway, plus he had back up.

Dream was worried. As the day dragged on, she came to the grim conclusion that the Ice King, Drift and Catalyst were all absent. Only Singularity remained as a possible deterrent, but she knew that they must have a plan for her. She had been unable to come up with something. She tried, but there were too many odds in Omega's favor. She didn't give up, but she was at her wit's end. She didn't know what to do. Fighting wasn't something she was good at, and there was no way to do this without fighting.

'Nobody'll believe me, if I tell them about this. What was I thinking? I can't do anything without power. Why?' Dream thought desperately. She didn't like her power earlier, but had come to appreciate it. However, now she wished that she had trained her offensive powers a lot more.

In any case, thinking like that wouldn't help her. It would harm, actually. So she banished her thoughts, and then something occurred to her.

'Yes, that's it. It's a last ditch effort, but I don't have anything else to work with.' With this in mind, she went to find Spitfire, the academic genius. He was busy writing notes.

"Spitfire, I need your help…"

**At recess**:

Ramirez didn't know why Dream had asked her what was the best plan during a siege where there are several people unaware till the last minute and where the enemy has a big advantage, but she gave her best answer anyway. The Assault Rifle loving default sat down with Banshee, Spitfire and Hay Man. They were discussing something. What Ramirez didn't get is why Dream would ask her anything. The blue skinned Headhunter was liked and feared by several, including Ramirez herself. This was because of her uncanny habit of knowing what the person was going to say, before they said it.

Just as everyone was inside the cafeteria, most people getting food, others sitting down, a bang resounded through the room. The more alert students immediately prepared to fight. Contrary to belief, weapons couldn't be used in the school, unless it was a Playground class or a shooting test/class. So, nobody could equip their weapons. The students who had powers prepped them for combat. Meanwhile, the other students, wondered what the heck was going on with mixed emotions, ranging from excitement to anxiety to outright fear.

W.C. entered the cafeteria. He tossed Omega a packet with the wires needed. Then he took out an Assault Rifle and fired in the air, shutting everyone up.

"Thank you. What have I told you, class, about taking a while to quiet down? Now, nobody move, or I'll shoot you. Don't think about pulling a fast one on me." W.C. said with a condescending tone.

Singularity immediately sent a strong blast of energy at W.C. He dodged the attack, and motioned for Omega to carry out the next part. Then, he shot at Banshee, making her cry out in pain and making Spitfire grit his teeth. W.C. had the nerve to smile.

"I don't play. Put your hands down, Singularity. Or the next bullet goes in her head or yours or both."

Singularity angrily put her hands down. She had been charging power for an attack, but now, she had to halt that.

'Scumbags. Where is Drift?'

Omega also charged up an attack. He had hidden himself near the back of the cafeteria so as to facilitate the plan. He aimed at Singularity and shot. He hit her head. With a startled cry, she fell unconscious. The biggest threat was taken care of. The students turned to Omega, who turned on them.

"Well done, Omega. Now, attack!" With this, W.C. was attacked by three different students, forcing him to dodge, while Omega fired beam after beam, downing the stronger students first before moving to the weaker ones. Dream had managed to avoid all the attacks. She lay down, pretending to be unconscious while putting an invisible shield with her power to simulate her body conditions as unconscious.

Omega grabbed the wire, and flew out of the building. W.C. followed him from the ground. Meanwhile, several students entered, having been outside the cafeteria when they were attacked. Dream quickly requested them to carry the unconscious students outside the building. She knew the building itself was the villains' next target. She rushed outside to confront them.

As soon as the students all evacuated with the teachers, a strong blast of energy knocked all of them unconscious, Dream being the exception again as she hid herself, anticipating such an attack.

'God damnit, I should've asked them to carry the students from a different exit. This is all my fault. I can't stop them…' Dream fell to her knees. She cried, for the first time in a long time. "Please, help me…" She whispered weakly. "I can't do this…"

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and then was pulled into a hug by a pair of strong arms. She looked at the person. It was Battle Hound Jonesy.

"I'll help you. Just don't cry, ok? I don't want to see someone as beautiful as you crying. I asked you that day if anything was bothering you. You should've told me about this." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Battle Hound Jonesy…" She mumbled in awe. "I didn't know much about you. It's hard for me to confide in anyone, even my friends, and you were like a stranger to me, that time. But I can see your future, a little of it, too. You don't like trouble, right? This would've troubled you…"

Battle Hound sighed in annoyance. "You're wrong. I don't like trouble, that's correct. But I would help a person regardless, no matter the trouble. It's worth it to me, and to you as well. Now, tell me everything you saw." He said with a commanding tone. Dream told him everything in the vision. He nodded thoughtfully after that.

"In that case, I know exactly what to do. Thanks, Dream, you're a good person. I am off" There was no arrogance in his tone. Dream looked at him in shock as she realized his plan. He was going to fight Omega on his own.

Dream concentrated as Battle Hound walked away, but she was too emotional to muster up the strength to see his immediate future. Dream didn't like odds that were based on randomness and luck. It hurt her physically to see futures when there was a lot of randomness involved with the event. She didn't like RNG. At all. She hadn't seen Battle Hound's capabilities, so she was worried for him. She got up with an effort, to try and at least help him, even if she was uncertain.

Battle Hound stepped into the courtyard with a grin. He was pumped for the battle. He loved fights and battles. He was a meticulous battle planner, and was extremely capable with explosives. He saw all the downed students.

'No using explosives with big radii. I might cause collateral damage to my classmates. I guess I'll resort to my abilities, then.' With that, Battle Hound charged outside. He faced Omega without fear.

"Hey, Omega! I'm your opponent today. Let's battle!"

Omega stared at Battle Hound, not able to tell if the student was serious. Battle Hound was no prodigy in academics. He was decent in academics, but not as good as Omega, etc. Plus, Omega didn't know his achievements in Playground or any tests. A non entity. And he had the guts to challenge him? Omega didn't know whether to laugh at him or pity him.

He chose to laugh. "Is that so? Very well, Battle Hound. You have asked for a fight. You will get one!" Omega charged at Battle Hound with his fists glowing with power. Battle Hound had a split second to react. He ducked under Omega and threw a grenade at his feet. Omega heard it and flew out of the blast radius, which Battle Hound knew he would do. He held his hands out and fired a rainbow beam at Omega. The evil student dodged the attack, only barely.

Omega suddenly felt pain as he was hit by a green energy ball that exploded, causing some damage to his suit. He realized that Battle Hound had hit him. His anger flared up as he charged a beam of energy and fired missiles at the Jonesy. Battle Hound jumped high enough to dodge the explosions, as his face grew serious behind his mask. Those explosions could damage the students. W.C. was prepping the wires for the transfer when he saw Omega fighting a student on equal footing. He looked at Scoundrel, who had only just arrived. Scoundrel nodded and whipped out a Hand Cannon. He aimed at Battle Hound and fired. Luckily for Battle Hound, his luck boost kicked in and he ducked, avoiding an attack from Omega and the bullet. When he heard the gun, he turned to Scoundrel with a grin.

"Damn it!" Omega exclaimed furiously. "Take this! **Tripod Point Laser!**" The attack was a strong laser that split into 3 lasers on its way, making it unavoidable. Battle Hound was struck by the powerful attack, and was blasted into the wall. Omega grinned viciously. Of course, he would win.

Much to his shock, the legendary Jonesy got up and brushed the attack off. Battle Hound smirked at the prospect of a fight even more challenging than he thought.

"That was good, Omega. Let me show you how to really attack, however. **Luck Loss**!" With this, Battle Hound pointed at Omega, and a green light appeared around Omega, which subsequently changed to red. Omega, to his credit, didn't panic. He scanned himself, but didn't find anything to worry about.

"A futile task, Battle Hound. I will succeed. You can't stop me!" Omega declared, complacent.

"I can. All I have to do is defeat you. Then your plan will fail." Battle Hound said confidently.

"Is that so? Then come at me, Battle Hound! I will give you a fitting reply!"

"With pleasure!" With that, Battle Hound gained a red aura around him and charged with mind boggling speeds at Omega. Omega charged at a similar speed, both of them shouting their attacks as their fists collided.

"**Gyroscopic Imbalance Crash!"**

"**Warfare Impact**!"

The resultant explosion was deafening and bright. The shock waves pushed both combatants backwards, and staggered Scoundrel, who was watching. W.C. somehow was unaffected by the impact. Dream, who was also spectating the fight, marvelled at Battle Hound's power.

'I didn't know he was this strong. He was hiding his strength the whole time. He's as powerful as Omega, although I can't say for sure.' She used her precognitive ability on Battle Hound, but she couldn't focus due to him moving at incredible speeds.

"Well, this has been fun, eh, Omega?"

"Yeah, that's right. But it's over, Battle Hound. Activate code DDO-5." With that, several bombs planted on Battle Hound exploded, and the Jonesy was driven to the ground. Dream feared for him, as she saw him lying down.

"I took care of the issue, W.C. Continue. Scoundrel, is boss ready at the other end?" Omega asked, making sure that the plans were proceeding without any hitches.

"Yes, he is, Omega. He will give the signal when it's time to activate. Destroy the building!" With this, Omega grinned and aimed his missile launchers at the school, alongside charging up a powerful blast.

However, he was interrupted by a punch to the face, which sent him colliding into W.C. W.C. was knocked out almost instantly. Omega groaned in pain as he looked at his attacker. To his utmost surprise, Battle Hound stood as if the explosion s didn't even impact him.

"How?!" Omega screamed in anger.

"Luck Loss prevents your luck from kicking in. Takes a lot of energy and concentration to do it, but if I can do it successfully, I can temporarily nullify your good luck. You can't rely on luck when this is in effect, as anything you do relying on luck automatically assumes bad luck and fails." Battle Hound explained cheerfully.

"So, my bombs…"

"Were all dodged by me!" Battle Hound continued with happiness. "I think that this fight's become even more interesting. Shame it has to end right now. **Late Burn**!"

Omega felt a burning sensation. He gave up the fight to stay conscious and fainted due to the intense heat from the attack. "So… you win, Battle Hound." He muttered as he passed out.

Scoundrel took shots at him with a Combat Shotgun. Battle Hound hid behind a tree, then charged at Scoundrel, who attempted to dodge, but he couldn't. Battle Hound knocked Scoundrel out with a chop to the neck. Then he looked at the defeated villains, satisfied with his work. Dream rushed to the grounds and started using her power to lift students and carry them inside for medical treatment. She had called the Fortnite police, and they were on their way with the paramedics. Dream felt relieved and happy that the evildoers' plans had failed. All thanks to Battle Hound Jonesy.

A voice spoke from the communicator that W.C. was holding. "Omega, W.C., come in. Have you destroyed the school yet?"

"Hello! I defeated both of them. They're going to prison. ('Except for Omega.') Are you the boss?"

A maniacal laugh resonated from the device. "Why, yes, yes I am. So, you defeated my lieutenants and my apprentice, eh? Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Be on your guard, boy." The communicator self-destructed. Battle Hound looked solemn for once. (His mask hid it.)

"Looks like the old geezer is mad, huh? Oh well, can't blame him since his plan failed. The police should be here. Thanks for calling them, Dream." Battle Hound smiled at her. She smiled as well.

She ran up to Battle Hound and hugged him, causing him to freeze up for a second before he returned her hug. He patted her back awkwardly.

"T-Thanks, Battle Hound Jonesy. You saved the school. You're like a hero!" She said, enthusiastically. He chuckled softly.

"Hey, I just fought, that's all. It was fun. So, don't sweat it, Dream. I gotta go, I'm guessing there won't be any class today due to this, and I got plenty to do at home. Catch ya later, Dream."

"Wait! Let me repay you for helping me with this." Dream said, startled that he wouldn't stick around. He smiled and responded while strolling away.

"In that case, tell the police that I defeated the aggressors and that you helped me. Give them my name and address. And don't worry, Dream, I helped because you looked like you needed help. You're better than me." With this show of humility, Battle Hound walked home. Just in time, as the police burst into the grounds with guns pointed.

**Later:**

The Ice King was thinking. He had met the person, who turned out to be Dark Vertex. He had offered Ice King the identity and the name of his childhood friend, along with a business deal. He offered him some territory of the normal island to integrate into his kingdom. In exchange, he asked that the Ice King join an organization. An evil one, to be precise.

'The fools. I am a king. Did they really think I would join them?'

Yet the Ice King was writing to the place where Dark Vertex told him to write to when he had his reply ready. The Ice King wrote that he was willing to join if he was given a good position. He didn't want to be the leader, but wanted a good position. His plan was to join and bring down the organization from the inside. Just as he put the finishing touches on the letter, the news that was on TV in his castle (the irony) changed to show his school. He looked at it, then scrapped the letter, and wrote a refusal instead. Things like the Battle of Fortnite High (that's what the reporters were calling it) were the reason he didn't interfere with drama. He could live without the information of his childhood friend's name, as he could always find out on his own. Truth be told, that was the only reason the Ice King wanted to join the organization, to get that info.

'Evidently, some changes will have to be made. The school was saved by Battle Hound, huh? I can see why everyone has a tough time believing it, but the fact is that Battle Hound is just as good as Omega, and has more experience and battle sense than him. I could tell. No one else except for Jonesy could, and Jonesy is his best friend.' The Ice King was logical. He just wasn't cold and calculating.

Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and saw Glimmer. He picked up the phone. "Hello, Glimmer."

"Hi, Ice King! Why didn't you show up today? It was so boring, I had to sneak out! I also missed the battle! I could have helped Battle Hound." He could see her pout from here, despite the fact that they were several kilometers apart. He smiled. This girl really knew how to uplift him.

"I had some important business to take care of, Glimmer. Also, how did you manage to sneak out of class?"

"The Prisoner helped! I wanted to visit your castle, but he told me you wouldn't be there. He wouldn't tell me why. What business did you have?"

"Some demand for money and a petition. Nothing too major. I regret skipping school, Glimmer."

"I was sooo bored! I want you to make it up to me!" Her peppy voice spoke. The Ice King considered it, then nodded.

"Alright, as long as you don't ask for something ridiculous."

"Take me to Durr Burger tomorrow and treat me! I want to eat there, and talk with you as well. Plus, we don't have school tomorrow."

The Ice King considered the request. He decided that it was nothing too crazy. So he decided to agree.

"Very well. I'll pick you up by 1:30 pm tomorrow. Be ready by then. I assume you want to hang out after this as well?"

"Yes, I do! Thanks, Ice King. Don't worry, I'll be ready."

"Goodbye." With that, the Ice King decided to look at the paperwork to be done today. Then, maybe he could play that detective game that was so popular. A card game, apparently.

**Meanwhile, at the school:**

Singularity was upset. She had the power to halt Omega, but she was taken out of commission before she could do anything. She was smart, so why couldn't she see that coming? She questioned herself. At least until she saw Catalyst. The rifter from another dimension.

"Don't worry about it so much, Singularity. I know what you're thinking right now. But at the same time, at least you were there. I wasn't even present. I thought of what I could've done if I was present. But I realized that, even if I was, something would've happened to me. And so, perhaps it's better that you were present. Imagine if you weren't, the damage would've been more, since time was used in knocking you out." Catalyst sucked in a deep breath after this. Singularity was her friend. She wanted to comfort her.

Singularity sighed. She knew what Catalyst said was right, but couldn't help but feel guilty regardless. She was a nice person, always helpful, like Dream, although much more quiet. Singularity was quiet, but held a teasing personality which showed in her interactions with Drift. Drift was Singularity's best friend, after all. Catalyst frowned at her response, thinking of what she could say, to help her get over her guilt, when she had an idea.

"I finally stabilized my powers, by the way. Drift finished my training, and we confirmed that I didn't need any more to stabilize them. He's so cool, isn't he?" While her words were calculated, her feelings were not. Catalyst was fond of Drift; to what extent, she was unsure. He was her mentor, her guide, and her best friend. She came to this dimension when alone. He helped her out of what could have been a panic-worthy scenario. She didn't know if she liked him, but she had admired his looks before. Catalyst knew that Singularity would pay attention to what she said, as Singularity was someone who took equal care of her friends.

Singularity smiled. "Yeah, he's cool. But he's such a quiet person. Not a loner, but a listener. I don't hear him speak much." She said with a complaining tone.

Catalyst smirked, having succeeded in diverting Singularity's attention from her guilt. "You know, he doesn't like hanging around your other friends too much. He only comes to your table when you're alone or if you invite him. He's too polite to say anything, though. And he's pretty talkative around me, Rex and Brite Bomber."

Singularity looked surprised. "Is that so? He never told me! If he had, I would have…"

"Would have what? Stopped being friends with them? Told him off for being rude to them? Is Drift such a good friend of yours that you would listen to him and act on his suggestions?" Catalyst pushed, smirking all the way. Now, reader, I reiterate that Singularity was Catalyst's 'friend'. But only because Singularity is very friendly. She considered Catalyst a friend. While Catalyst wasn't as friendly at all. She used to be like Highland Warrior, before she came here. While she may have mellowed a little, she didn't like Singularity for one reason.

Jealousy. She was jealous that Drift was such good friends with Singularity. She tried to comfort Singularity hoping that she would tell Drift, and that Drift's opinion of her would rise. Catalyst had a crush on Drift. Being a rifter alienated her from most people. She could only relate to Singularity, Drift, and Dream. Dream didn't talk to her, so she didn't talk to Dream either. Thus, Catalyst was only friends with Drift, Rex, Brite Bomber and Cuddle Team Leader.

Singularity looked lost, and was nonplussed enough that Catalyst could press on. "Of course he is, you would listen to his advice, and take action, wouldn't you, Singularity?"

"I c-can't just act on his suggestions without evidence or without hearing the others' side of the argument. To expect such a thing from the Student Council President is absurd! He may be my best friend, but I can't just stop being friends with people because he doesn't like them. He should have told me about this earlier, I could have asked him about this. He needs to try and understand them a little better-" Her defense turned rant was cut off by Catalyst and giving her a triumphant look with her eyes. She was puzzled, then Catalyst spoke.

"This is priceless. Ha ha ha!" Catalyst giggled while speaking. "Drift will not be happy when he hears about this. I'll be telling him your thoughts. Drift is more important to me than social propriety, in my eyes at least. And that's why…" She trailed off and started walking away, leaving the rest of her sentence almost inaudible. But Singularity heard it. And it shocked her.

'Does she mean… That's impossible. They don't know each other that long! And yet, if it's true…' The normally calm student council president was distraught. She wasn't dense, and regretted her last few statements. She was conflicted.

'What do I do?'

Drift entered the school from the roof, rifting as usual. He wasn't late to class, due to his abilities. He found Catalyst waiting for him. He smiled at her, causing her to blush a little.

"You didn't wait too long, did you?" He asked.

"Not at all. I wanted to thank you for helping me so much, and saving my life." She handed him a ticket to the Durr Burger near the school. "This Saturday, I wanted to treat you to lunch!" She said, blushing furiously as she had just asked him out on a date.

"Sure thing! Although I told you that I didn't need repaying. But I'm in the mood for Durr Burger tomorrow. I'll be at the entrance by 1:30 afternoon. See you there!" He waved goodbye as they went to separate classes. Then, Catalyst remembered that Singularity was in his class.

'That might be bad, but he won't let me down!'

In an area, Love Ranger Jonesy looked happy. He spoke to Cuddle Team Leader.

"There's a lot of love and romance in the air these days! There will inevitably be heartbreak and conflict, but there will also be some beautiful romances, don't you think?"

"Yes, a lot of cuddling and kissing. Good signs indeed." They both were in the basement of the school, staring at a map of Fortnite island. Their gaze fell to Tilted Town.

"It all happens there…"

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I really like this chapter, it deals with the fight rather quickly, but then again, I wanted to emphasize just how strong Battle Hound Jonesy is. I also dealt with some romance as well! Next chapter will be an intersection of several lives, some fluff, and some action! Please review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
